The Legend Of Spyro: The Destiny Of Two Worlds
by Mariofreak23
Summary: When Mack finally takes a stand to his father and his torturing he leaves his home for a second chance at life. but he gets more than he bargained for when he is transported to spyros world... somehow


Hey! this is my first Story. YEah i removed the first story cuz it stuffed up and only published part of my story so spyrofan thanks for telling me. profanity is disabled so swear if you want and if you think that hate reviews will hurt me think again. ill laugh at them. So... ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Start of Something Big<p>

"Finally, school holidays is here" Mack said as he arrived home. "Now I have all the time in the world to play Dawn of the Dragon" as he walked in the front door of his home he dropped his bag and ran to his room to play DotD. "This time I plan to stay up all night playing it" Mack chuckled delightfully as he approached his ps2. "Mack!" His father shouted. "Come and wash the dishes, then clean your room, then do the dirty laundry and then vacuum the floor while I think of some more work that needs doing" "Fine!" Mack replied. He sighed. Mack never got to play his ps2 because his father was such an asshole. He longed to play DotD, but if he refused his father's orders he would surely bring out the cattle prod. Mack cringed as he remembered getting electrocuted.

He cursed silently as he made his way to the kitchen. "If only I could live in Spyros world. That would be awesome!" said Mack. "Shut Up! I'm trying to watch football!" yelled Mack's dad. "Yes father" Mack replied. "I said shut up!" yelled his dad, even louder this time. Mack sighed and started what he was told to do. Mack's mother and father divorced ages ago because his father was always at the local pub and getting wasted. His father walked out of the living room and said; "I'm going to the pub, I want this stuff done by the time I get back or ill have to get the cattle prod" Mack cringed. "Yes father" Mack said. His father grabbed his keys and walked out the door. As he heard his father's Ute drive away he ran up to his room, turned on the ps2 and played DotD.

He turned the volume up so loud he didn't hear his father's Ute come back into the driveway. He didn't even hear him open the door. But he sure heard him yell. "MACK! Get your ass down here now!" As Mack walked down the corridor he saw his father holding the cattle prod. "Oh crap" Mack said under his breath. "What was that boy?" said his father. Finally, Mack took his stand. "Shut your whole! I'm sick of you and that bloody cattle prod! That's all you do! You poke me all day and watch football, you go to the pub at night and get wasted I always clean up after you and what do you do? You don't give a rat's ass!" Mack yelled. "Well I guess I'll have to get something else then wont I?" said his father. Mack detected a hint of cruelty and anger in his eyes.

His father walked over to a locked cupboard. Unlocked it, obviously and pulled out a Crowbar. "This'll teach you a lesson" said his dad menacingly. Mack turned tail and ran. Like all people would if a psychopath was threatening you with a crowbar. He ran to his room and pulled a sword from out of his cupboard and waited for his dad to arrive at his room. Mack's father was paralyzed as he watched Mack unsheathe the sword. "You will give me all your money, your phone, and you will drop the crowbar and watch me as I walk out the front door for the very last time" said Mack with a chilling tone. He nodded agreeingly giving Mack his money. $550 dollars and his phone, pretty crappy but still had some credit. It's not like he'd use it anyway. He didn't even have any friends. That's how bad his life was, yet he still worked hard at school. He was an intelligent boy. Not like the deadbeats at his school. "Now drop the crowbar, or you won't have two arms for very long" Mack said, his voice as chilling as a frozen river. Mack's father dropped the crowbar. Mack was planning for this for quite some while now and he took the small bag out from his bed and slung it over his shoulder. As he made his way to the door, he sliced the cable on the home phone so his father couldn't call the police on him. As approached the door he called back to his father. "Adios asshole!" Mack chuckled to himself as he walked out the door. He didn't look back


End file.
